


Deep Conditioning

by shaynemichele



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynemichele/pseuds/shaynemichele
Summary: Juliet tries to relax on her day off, but can't stop thinking about certain coworkers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shassiet, because Juliet (er - I!) can't choose between Shawn and Lassie, so why not have them both? Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

Juliet opened her eyes slowly. Had she slept through her alarm? She sat up, startled, as sunlight registered in her brain. Shit, I’m late for work, was her immediate thought. But then she realized, no, today she wasn’t working. Today she had off. She and Carlton had been working so much overtime on their most recent case, when it was finally resolved, Chief Vick insisted they both take some much deserved comp time. She sighed heavily with relief, and fell back against her pillow, prompting a purr and stretch from Maxwell.

“Morning, Max”, she said as she reached over to pet him. Max, aka “Little Boy Cat”, was a rarity – a male tortoiseshell. He was something of a hero, too, having prevented a perp from shooting her fellow officer by leaping from a high shelf onto the criminal’s back. Shawn and Gus had found him at a murder scene and he had helped them psychically crack the case. Shawn had originally given him to Buzz McNab as a wedding gift; only to find out later Francie was allergic to cats. So the colorful little boy cat came to live with her. 

She pondered on what she would do on her day off. She hadn’t planned anything as it was unexpected. Shopping, maybe? A movie? Ugh, catch up on housework and laundry? Maybe something would come to her in the shower. At least she could relax and enjoy it today; since she was in no hurry.

Maxwell padded after her as she made her way to the sunny yellow bathroom. He jumped on the counter to share her glass of water as she brushed her teeth. People who lived with cats really had no privacy at all. At least he wouldn’t follow her into the shower.

Pulling back the glass shower door and turning on the faucets, she noticed the new bottle of conditioner she had recently purchased and hadn’t had time to use. Her stylist had recommended it for keeping her long blonde hair tangle free. Her recent work schedule had necessitated a quick shampoo and rinse, then towel drying and pulling back her hair in a bun or clip; no time to condition or style in any luxurious fashion. She smiled; today she would have time for all that, like a spa day…she could condition, moisturize, do her nails, read a book, drink some wine…just relax. She certainly deserved it.

She hummed along in the shower, letting the hot water massage the knots and tension out of her neck and shoulders. Sudsed, scrubbed and exfoliated, she reached for the conditioner bottle and squeezed a glob into her hand. Mmm, smells good…fruity and tropical…like pineapple! “Oh my God, Shawn would LOVE this!” she said out loud. The SBPD psychic was never shy about his love for the tropical fruit, or his hair. He would really enjoy something that made his hair so soft and shiny, while smelling so delicious. She giggled. It might drive him so crazy he would try to eat his own hair!

But seriously, she considered as she worked the thick fragrant liquid into her long strands, she would ask Helene if this brand came in a blend that would work on his hair. Thick and glossy brown, she imagined working the conditioner into it, massaging his scalp, damn he would smell so good…

Wait, what the hell? Spencer? Why was she thinking of him on her day off? That was work…but then again, why not? He did seem to like her. He did make her laugh. At least he understood police work. He was much better than some of the tools she had dated. Maybe someday she should ask him for coffee or a drink. But then what would Carlton say? She couldn’t bear to think of the shit she’d hear from her partner for dating the department psychic. Shawn Spencer got on Carlton Lassiter’s last nerve and the head detective would never forgive Juliet for falling under his ridiculous pseudo-magic crystal ball spells.

And now Carlton? Ugh, when would she stop thinking of work? Maybe she needed a vacation. It was a sad state of her life if the only men she could think of in the shower were her coworkers.

But then again, why not? Taken out of the context of their work at the police department, both men would be quite attractive to her. They were both very different…but then each could fill a different need? 

The three minute conditioning period was up, but the bottle said it could be reapplied for intensive treatment. Hmm, intensive treatment sounded like just what she needed. She rinsed her hair and then poured out more conditioner, deeply inhaling the pineapple scent and letting her mind wander…

She could feel Shawn Spencer’s hot breath against her ear as his soapy hands ran over her body. “I’m so glad you found this conditioner, Jules…” he whispered. They were standing face to face as the hot water carressed their bodies. But they weren’t alone…someone was behind Juliet; someone taller, she saw his large hands reach around and cup her breasts, pinching her nipples with his long, slender fingers. Carlton! He grazed the back of her neck with his teeth and she sunk against him, pulling Shawn along with her. Surprised, she saw Carlton’s hands reach around her and pull the psychic’s body closer into hers; she was sandwiched in between the two of them, and she could feel their hardness pressed against her on either side. Shawn saw the shock on her face and assured her, the situation was fine. “Don’t worry, Jules. The only thing Lassie and I might argue about today is who gets to make you come first.” 

She gasped as Carlton squeezed her breasts hard and forced them upright, offering them to Shawn as a gift. Shawn accepted gratefully as Carlton relinquished possession of them, taking each nipple into his mouth in turn and sucking at their pineapple-y sweetness. “That’s a good way to shut you up, Spencer, just give you something to suck on,” Carlton growled. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future”. Shawn just murmured in consent as he continued to roll his tongue over Juliet’s nipples, drawing them further into his mouth and lightly biting. Carlton’s fingers ran further down her body, reaching between her legs, while he slid his hard cock against her backside. Instinctively she moved to give him better access, the heat and wetness she was feeling no longer caused only by the shower spray. He slid his middle finger along her slit and she moaned in appreciation, her body trembling at his touch. Shawn smiled as he released her hard nipple from between his lips; he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers, hungry and probing. His own erection brushed against the moistness Lassie had revealed. He was surprised the stern detective was being nice about sharing; apparently he was much more good natured in the bedroom – er, bathroom – than he was at the station. 

Shawn Spencer was good with his mouth…good at talking but even better at kissing, sucking, licking…everywhere his lips and tongue touched lit her body on fire. And Carlton…his strong hands and long fingers that were so steady with a gun, caressed and stroked the most sensitive parts of her body with just the right amount of pressure to keep her hanging on the edge of losing it. She leaned back into his arms as Shawn’s mouth moved down, pulling and biting at each nipple again briefly before scattering lightly tickling butterfly kisses over her smooth belly, across each hip and around Carlton’s hands that held them firmly, and then there…she wound her fingers into his thick hair as his tongue swept back and forth over her clit and his fingers slid inside her. He moaned in appreciation at her reaction and ran the palm of his other soapy hand over the length of his cock. Oh my God, she thought, he MUST be psychic, how does he know…his mouth was soft and gentle as he molded it around her clit and then sucked it in between his lips, still flicking over it with his tongue, his fingers enveloped in her soft walls. Soon she was moaning and bucking against his mouth and pulling his hair and her whole body was spasming with pleasure and if it wasn’t for Carlton holding her up she would have collapsed onto the shower floor in a puddle of passion. 

“Nice work, Spencer”, Carlton complimented the other man, and Shawn responded with a sly smile. Juliet took a moment to catch her breath and reassess the situation. The fact that there were two very hard men with her had not entirely escaped her attention. That knowledge was in the back of her mind as Shawn had licked her into oblivion and now it was time for her to repay the favor. She hadn’t meant to be rude and have her back to Lassiter the whole time, but he had been patient and didn’t seem to mind, especially when he had been rubbing his hard cock against her soapy back. She turned around to face him and enjoyed the sight…his sapphire eyes dark with lust, the salt and pepper hair covering his lean chest and trailing down to…okay, so he was packing some serious heat. She shot a wicked look at Shawn, who seemed impressed at the sight as well, and dropped to her knees. “Head, detective?” she whispered, and she heard Carlton hiss as she grabbed his shaft and ran her tongue over the tip of his cock, licking up the slickness that had pooled there. She pulled back so Shawn could see, she wanted him to know what he could look forward to; he would get his turn too. He wasn’t quite as long as Lassiter, but thick, matching his compact and muscular build, his chest smooth, but silky brown hair making a tight line down his stomach. Clearly the two men complimented each other in size and appearance and she would use each of their attributes to her advantage. Now that she had her wits about her again, after that mind blowing orgasm, she would devise how to drive them both wild, and maybe score another intense climax for herself.

She wrapped her hand again around the length of Carlton’s dick, and cupped his balls in her hand, enjoying the weight of them. Then she sucked him down, as far down as she could go, his cock buried in her throat. She snaked her tongue around and flicked it lightly over his balls, it wasn’t easy with that much dick but she attempted and she felt him twitch in her mouth in appreciation. Shawn hummed in amazement and envy, and she wasn’t quite sure if he was jealous of her position, or Lassiter’s. She ran her mouth and hands up and down the taller man’s cock, making sure that Shawn knew exactly how much she liked it, staring at him while he stroked himself and bit his lip. “Sweevil, Jules, that is pure sweevil…” he said breathlessly, and she took one hand off Lassie to grip Shawn and bring him closer. Carlton looked down and saw her hand on Shawn’s dick, she looked up at him as if asking permission and he nodded in assent. He watched as she repeated her performance, her mouth licking Shawn’s thick shaft and tongueing the head of his cock, deep throating him and occasionally dipping down to lick and suck at his balls. She felt powerful, knowing she had these two hot, hard men in her control, and she took a brave chance. Pulling them closer together so their erections were nearly touching, she ran her tongue between them, and when they didn’t object, she sucked as much as she could of both of them into her mouth, wildly running her tongue over the heads and moaning at the thrill of it, savoring as much as she could until she finally had to release them with a pop, sucking in air to catch her breath. Both men were staring at her, slightly surprised but totally aroused, and she felt a tightness and need in her own center, she needed more than just her mouth filled. The three of them were on the precipice and ready to jump. She bent over and pushed Lassiter down on the shower seat in front of her, steadying herself and gripping his thighs while she gave the psychic instructions, though he probably already knew what she wanted. “Shawn, I need you to fuck me…hard.” He complied and slid into her easily, she was so hot and wet, and as he did she slid her mouth down over Carlton’s dick, swallowing him whole. With every thrust Shawn pushed her back and forth over Carlton, her throat tightening around him as Shawn reached around and ran his hands over her swaying breasts, pulling at her taut nipples and then working downward to stroke her clit with his slick fingers. She let out a stifled moan around Carlton’s shaft as the waves of pleasure threatened to overtake her again. She relinquished control and let the two men set the pace, their cocks pushing in and out of her on opposite ends, filling her completely, and she exploded as Shawn hit her most sensitive points, inside her walls with his probing length and outside with his fingers. He watched her as she briefly stopped the movement on Carlton’s dick, but she never relinquished it from her mouth, swallowing around it as she came. He felt the heat and wetness pouring over him as she let out a muffled scream, and he let go, filling her with even more wetness in spasms, breathless and gasping as she resumed sucking and stroking Lassiter’s hard cock. His face was red and his chest was heaving and Shawn could tell he would be filling her mouth at any minute. “Yeah, Jules, suck that big dick, make Lassie come,” he breathed heavily, his cock still twitching inside her. That was it, Carlton was lost once he heard those words, and his blue eyes flashed open as he thrust up into her mouth and flooded her with his hot cum, and all she could do was try to swallow every drop and feel sated and satisfied and thoroughly spent as the three of them sighed contentedly and…

“Shit!” Juliet screamed as the cold water shocked her out of her fantasy. She had been in the shower so long, dreaming, and…and touching herself…and thinking of…oh, hell. She had totally used up all the hot water and now the icy stream was stinging her and removing all the heat she had accumulated during her little “deep conditioning” session and it was all she could stand to quickly rinse her hair and fling open the shower door to grab a towel. She dabbed at her eyes and wrapped herself in the thick terrycloth. Had she really just …you know…masturbated…thinking about THEM? She still felt slightly tingly and swollen so the answer was evident…but them? Doing that? All together?! Wow. No one could ever know. But she tucked the memory away in her mind for times of need, just in case.  
Reaching for her bathrobe, she looked up to see Maxwell sitting on the counter, back leg in the air, obviously in the midst of a grooming session which she had interrupted. He stared at her quizzically, let out one small meow, and resumed his licking. Okay, so he knew. Good thing he can’t talk. Or read minds. She sighed. Absolutely. No. Privacy.

Back at the station, she examined the new case files on her desk and mentally planned her day. Carlton arrived, smiling for a change; obviously he had enjoyed his day off too. “O’Hara”, he said brightly, handing her a cup. “I brought you a frappacino. With all that extra foamy, creamy stuff on top.” He bit his lip, pondering for a moment. “I think that’s the way you like it…”

She smiled back at him, though she felt her cheeks reddening. “Yes, Carlton, thank you. It’s very considerate, for you to think of me.” She took a sip of the frothy drink, thankful for its coolness, as she suddenly felt herself getting rather warm. She let her lips linger over the straw as she looked at her partner in a new light. No…no, no, no, Juliet, don’t go there…she mentally chastised herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shawn Spencer bounded over to her desk. “Jules,” he said, putting his fingers to his temple. “I’m sensing you had a very refreshing day off, am I right? You look so…relaxed. Like you released all the stress that was in your mind…and body.” He leaned over on his elbows and she could feel the color rising in her cheeks again as he smiled at her intently. What if…he knew, psychically? His hazel eyes sparkled as she sought relief in the sweet coffee shake, and he looked as if he was about to expound on the topic of her relaxation when he was interrupted by the head detective.

“Spencer, we have serious police business to do here, so take your ridiculous mind reading stunts somewhere else”. Suddenly her life was back to normal as Carlton grabbed the psychic by the arm. She watched the two men walk towards the chief’s office, Carlton’s large hand around Shawn’s muscular bicep, forcing the shorter man out of the area. Her gaze lingered on them as they argued back and forth, and she sighed. Maybe she had to admit, they complemented each other, even in real life, and she couldn’t imagine ever being without either of them. In fantasy or reality.


End file.
